


The Daily Chat

by DanksideoftheMoon



Category: Geometry Dash (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, If you dont want cringe then dont read this, Memes, No back on track joke, The characters are not OCs they are actual player accounts, despacito, friends - Freeform, there were a few more people I wanted to add but I forgot their names, this was made for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanksideoftheMoon/pseuds/DanksideoftheMoon
Summary: This is about the Daily Chat in GD, written after my own experiences in the Geometry Dash Community as a Daily Chatter.Rated T because there is always at least a troll in the daily chat who swears. I can never have a peaceful chat without seeing at least one. freaking. troll.(it might be a little offensive to some people because of the troll.)I don't proofread my works.Don't tell my friend I'm not working on our collab right now.





	The Daily Chat

**Author's Note:**

> There may be cringe.  
> And there is no like or dislike count unlike the normal chat.  
> There are also swear words because Salim.

Daily Level: Melody at Pause

-Recent Comments AKA Daily Chat-

Everyplay80442: Hey guys I'm back.

Frostbytez: @Nightmare hey didn't you quit GD?

Nightmare Eman2: .......

KittyPearl: hello Everyplay

Everyplay80442: Kitty :3

KittyPearl: Everyplay :3

I hate you Alll: I LOVE YOU ALL

RealPappo: Everyplay got unbanned? Using VPN?

Everyplay80442: @Pappo I was banned by IP adress so I used a different IP adress boom.

FrostBytez: Man this chat is dead...

AnimatedGamer: Lurk

RealPappo: ani I want to play with you -_-

AnimatedGamer: Pappo that sounds wrong

Everyplay80442: WOAH PAPPO

iNoMed: Melody at Pauze

FrostBytez: iNoMed nice pun.

DevilStar01: Hey chat how's it going?

KittyPearl: @DevilStar it's going great no trolls so far

RealPappo: Don't mention trolls or they may come.

Everyplay80442: Devilstar did you know that your username backwards says '10ratslived'.

AnimatedGamer: 10 Rats Lived lol.

iNoMed: It seems nobody is asking when 2.2 is coming out.

OctoDash: Hey kids there's 2.2 in my van.

Devilstar01: @Octo lol *whole community jumps in*

Everyplay80442: hEy KiDs tHeRe'S 2.3 In mY vAn.

Frostbytez: There's 222222.222222 in my van

Nightmare Eman2: ........

KittyPearl: There's 999999999999999.99 in my van.

OctoDash: I HAVE UPDATE INFINITY IN MY VAN

AnimatedGamer: Rob: 2.2 come out in 100 years.

Everyplay80442: *100 years later* Hey guys 2.2 is out! Guys?

RealPappo: @Everyplay lol

PhenomeneMafia: IM BACK N1GGERS

DevilStar01: run

FrostBytez: Oh no a troll!!!!!

PhenomeneMafia: BURN ALL GIRLS

AnimatedGamer: Salim please f.uck off.

Everyplay80442: Don't give them attention, it's what they want. 

Cakecup: I just came back to the chat and I see trolls -_-

RealPappo: Cakey

OctoDash: Troll is here... that's fine as long as the chat doesn't turn into chaos like last time...

KittyPearl: gUYS GO TO WEEKLY

Cakecup: @Pappo what

PhenomeneMafia: ANIMEGAMER YOU UR MOM GAY

Everyplay80442: just I G N O R E him, Salim owns all these troll accounts. Don't respond to Salim.

AnimatedGamer: Everyplay okay.

OctoDash: Did Devilstar leave

RealPappo: Cakey I'm bored.

Devilstar01: Nope I'm right here.

Sharks: I've been lurking for a long time I am getting mods right now.

FrostBytez: Why does Salim only troll us with the same things, it's getting boring.

Sharks: Salim tries to offend us and weaken us, but he sounds like a 4 year old.

Cakey: @Pappo well, okay.

Everyplay80442: I really hate trolls, they ruin the community.

PhenomeneMafia: Comment flagged as Spam. [show] 

OctoDash: BEGONE, TROLL.

AnimatedGamer: 

Nightmare Eman2: ...........

DerpyDoo2: Please learn how to spell before making a comment, Salim.

FrostBytez: 

RealPappo: 

Sharks: 

AnimatedPotato: lurk lurk

OctoDash: 

Everyplay80442: 

InklingCat: @Everyplay yeah they ruin the community (TOTALLY WASNT LURKING)

Nightmare Eman2: 

Cakecup: sad as your life salim

PhenomeneMafia: CAKECUP U PEICE OF S.HIT

KittyPearl: I G N O R E T H E T R O L L

Everyplay80442: Take my large taco and eat it carefully.

Nuk: Lmaoooooo

iNoMed: Waiting to type a new comment for 15 seconds is like getting comment banned for 15 seconds.

Sharks: iNoMed true.

DerpyDoo2: Mods are coming.

RealPappo: yeah boiiiiiiiiii

SirHadoken: There, banned the troll.

DerpyDoo: omg hi sir!!!!

Everyplay80442: Hello, Sir.

Frostbytez: hi sirhadoken !!!

iNoMed: When one one troll leaves, another one comes. 

Cakecup: hello hadoken

PureGhost: Hey Everyplay.

AnimatedGamer: Hello SirHadoken.

AnimatedPotato: Hey Sir!!!!!!!!!

Everyplay80442: Pureghost hey did you see the troll.

Inklingcat: Woomy! :3

OctoDash: S O M U C H L A G O N T H I S L E V E L

DerpyDoo2: I eat mentos.

Nuk: LMAO

Pureghost: @ Everyplay yeah Salim is cringe.

RealPappo: Salim is mad because his mom won't let him play minecraft.

Everyplay80442: Don't tell my friend that I'm not working on the collab. @Inkling Ngyes!

KittyPearl: nukey nuk nuk :3

SirHadoken: Hello everyone.

Sharks: @SirHadoken what new levels are you working on?

Nukkang: Kitty kit kit :3

Pureghost: Lol pappo.

DerpyDoo2: Ocean Man oOooOOooOoOoOoooO Unoo Uno.

SirHadoken: @Sharks I made a preview, check it out!

Nukkang: Took a shito.

Pureghost: Okay Everyplay... 

Everyplay80442: Stay the frick away from my mango, man.

Inklingcat: I liek trains

SirHadoken: Seeyah guys.

OctoDash: Bye!!!

FrostBytez: Bye Sir! Seeyah.

Everyplay80442: Bye, Sir.

OctoDash: Honestly I can't go in the daily chat for one day without seeing a troll -_-

Sharks: @ Octo same.

Nukkang: k

Nightmare Eman2: ...........

Devilstar01: Nightmare can you stop it with the ........

Everyplay80442: welp guys I'm out my WiFi is getting slow again...

Pureghost: K bye Every.

Ten minutes later...

Everyplay80442: I’m back, just taking a break from the collab.

SuicidalLampent: LAMPS ARE GREAT

Animatedgamer: @Pappo really -_-

Cakecup: Everyplay you were only gone for ten minutes.

Wyvurn: we are number two

LukeJW: Heck at least the chat isn’t cancer.

Everyplay80442: @Cakecup Yeah I know didn’t do too much on the level I may leave again. @Luke yeah.

Animatedgamer: @pappo and stop calling me Ani, please.

KittyPearl: Nuk :3

RealPappo: @Animated fine I will stop.

Wyvurn: lol every time I type Nuk it autocorrects to Nuke xd

Nuk: Lmao

DerpyDoo2: send nukes.

Everyplay80442: Nuk Nuk Nuk Nuk Nuk Nuk Nuk

SuicidalLampent: T A C T I C A L N U K E I N C O M I N G

iNoMed: This chat is so random.

PoisonDasher: *alarms sound*

Animatedgamer: RUNNNNNNN *explodes*

Everyplay80442: yOu ExPlOdEd, tEsT fAiLeD. Oh wait.

UnauthorizedYee: Long time no see, Everyplay.

SuicidalLampent: Yeah boiiiiiiiiiiii

DerpyDoo2: Guys I think RobTop uses featured levels as daily -_-

PoisonDasher: (do you think GD is dying?)

Everyplay80442: Lol guys I made a GD fanfic after the daily chat.

RealPappo: :000000

Cakecup: Nuky

Xtreme: GD fanfic: I stared into the hater's eyes as he prepared to dislike my post...

AnimatedGamer: oooooooh, neat Every!

Everyplay80442: Thanks guys it's on AOOO

CircleGMD: *eats Cakecup*

UnauthorizedYee: @Everyplay it's actually shortened to AO3

Wyvurn: @Poison noooo GD can't die!!!

CircleGMD: *eats RealPappo*

Everyplay80442: C'mon guys let's save the community.

DerpyDoo2: GD is dying????

iNoMed: Please do not mention GD dying, it will only make people lose hope.

SuicidalLampent: Well at least Keemstar and Anaban are gone. Imagine the chaos if Keemstar was here...

Cakecup: Anaban basically hacked the entire community, glad shes gone

CircleGMD: *eats Wyvurn*

Everyplay80442: @Cakecup Anaban is a girl?

PoisonDasher: @Circle when will you ever stop eating people

RealPappo: @Every yeah! Of course

DerpyDoo: Welll this is new

Cakecup: Did Nuk leave

Everyplay80442: @Pappo I had no idea Anaban was a girl.

iNoMed: If keemstar was in the daily chat I would be like NOPE.

SuicidalLampent: i swear if another troll comes here...

Everyplay80442: Guys, the daily level is almost over! There are five more minutes until the next one. See you next chat!


End file.
